1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless type signal reproducing apparatus.
A signal reproducing apparatus embodying the invention comprises a recording medium player, an audio signal receiver and a remote controller. The audio signal receiver receives audio signals from the recording medium player; the remote controller is attached to the audio signal receiver to provide remote control over the recording medium player. A status signal indicating the current operating status of the recording medium player is multiplexed with the audio signals for transmission to the audio signal receiver, containing a display means. The status signal causes the display means to display the current operating status of the recording medium player so that the recording medium player will be controlled from a distance in accordance with the current operating status thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of the Walkman (registered trade name) stereo headphone cassette player (simply called the player hereunder) or the like has been known to operate on a wireless transmission method involving wireless signal transmissions between the player proper and its headphones.
FIG. 3 is a perspective view of a typical wireless player of the above-described type. In the figure, reference numeral 1 is a player, and 6 is a dedicated receiver with headphones.
In the player 1, left-hand and right-hand channel stereo audio signals L and R are reproduced from a cassette tape, not shown. The signals L and R are converted to FM signals SL and SR on two carriers which are a predetermined frequency apart. After conversion, the signals SL and SR are transmitted to the receiver 6.
On receiving the FM signals SL and SR from the player 1, the receiver 6 demodulates these signals and recovers the audio signals L and R therefrom. The signals L and R are supplied respectively to acoustic units 7L and 7R on the left-hand and right-hand side of the headphones 7.
In the above setup, the receiver 6 may measure as small as 2.5 cm wide, 8 cm high and 1.5 cm thick, or even less.
To operate the apparatus, the user puts the player 1 in his briefcase or in her handbag, and places the receiver 6 in the breast pocket or clips it on to a lapel or to the necktie. In this manner, the user on, say, a commuter train may reproduce a desired cassette tape without being bothered by a headphone cord.
The receiver 6 operates within a 1.5-meter radius of the player 1. The operative distance is restricted so as to comply with relevant wireless telegraphy regulations and to provide against interference if another user operates the same type of apparatus nearby. Apparatuses of this type are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 61-254966 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63-108825) and Japanese Patent Application No. 62-280489 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-122223).
With the above-described wireless type apparatus, the player 1 in operation is usually separated from the headphones 7 (hence the wireless scheme). One disadvantage of this conventional apparatus is that it is bothersome to operate controls on the player 1 to switch its operation mode, particularly when the player 1 is placed deep in the briefcase or in the handbag.
To overcome the above disadvantage, this applicant proposed a remote controller disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 1-177404. This remote controller involves having the headphone set equipped with a commander (operating unit) that is used to transmit coded control signals to the player for control over the operation mode thereof.
One remaining disadvantage of the proposed remote controller is that it is difficult for the user to know the current operation mode of the player, especially the tape running direction.
For example, when it is desired to reproduce a tape part considerably distant from the currently reproduced tape part, the user operates the commander to feed forward or rewind the tape at high speed until the desired part is reached. But because it is impossible immediately to verify the direction in which the tape is currently running, there is a possibility that the tape will be fed fast in the wrong direction.